The present invention relates to child-resistant container closures, that is, container closures designed to prevent opening of the container by children.
Containers for many articles (e.g., drugs and household chemicals) which may be harmful to children are required to have child-resistant closures to prevent the removal of the closure by a child. Various types of child-resistant closures have been developed and are now in use for this purposes. The known types generally discriminate between children and adults by either a complicated, non-instinctive mode of operation (e.g., "dial and push", or "push and turn"), by the need for a relatively large force, or by the combination of the above. However, while the opening of such child-resistant closures is problematical for children, it is also problematical for elderly persons. Such an elderly person may therefore have to obtain the assistance of another person to open the closure, but may not reclose the container because of this inconvenience in reopening it, thereby rendering ineffective the protection against the danger of the container contents being accessible to children.